


Positive Associations

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Cannibalism Play, Desperation, Dry Sex, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, nothing but smut here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learn associations by pairing potent stimuli with neutral stimuli in order to elicit the desired response: Ben-Hassrath 101. Bull just wants to help the Inquisitor loosen up when he's in the war room. The Inquisitor just wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Associations

It was a rarity for Josephine to be away from her desk. It wasn't as though it was against the rules to invite someone aside from his inner council to the war room - he was the _Inquisitor_ , after all - but after having already been caught sharing a private moment with Bull in the tower, Luciano hoped to avoid any undue suspicion. Not that he would have minded particularly, if it wasn't for the fact that he rather liked his privacy and actively tried to avoid waving around his sex life like a war banner on the morn of a battle.

Not that sex was on his mind. He just wanted to show Bull the war room. For reasons.

Luciano pushed open the doors, poking his head inside. Morning light trickled through the tall windows on the opposite wall, crawling across the war room like ivy. Luciano's eyes flicked over the room to ensure they were well and truly alone, and then propped the door open and ushered Bull inside.

"So this is where all the _war_ business goes down, huh?" Bull took a deep breath through his nose, his huge chest swelling and dropping. " _Smells_ like war in here. High tensions."

"You can _smell_ war?" Luciano asked with a grin, closing the doors behind them and crossing his arms. "Wait, wait, let me guess... Ben-Hassrath training, perhaps?"

"War is in our blood. Sure, every day is war around here, but this room…" Bull strode further into the room, bulky frame shielding Luciano's eyes from the obnoxious rays of sunshine, running a knuckle over the surface of the war table and giving it two sharp taps. "Damn."

"Thought you'd want to at least see it," Luciano mused, stepping toward the table and turning on his heel, his hands gripping the side of the table as he leaned into it. His large magenta eyes flicked up to meet Bull's. "Considering we all disappear here so often."

"And you always come back looking as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Bull said, tracing Luciano's cheek with a rough finger. "See? Tension. It's thick in the air. All the planning and politics happen here. Out there, at least you get to let loose. Blow people up. In here, there's no release."

" _You_ usually help with the 'release' part, Bull," Luciano reminded, tapping the toe of his boot against the ground. Bull smirked dangerously.

"I do, don't I?"

"You're pretty good at it."

"Mm." Bull stepped in front of Luciano, pelvises kissing, large hands seeking the Elf's waist. "You know, I've just had a thought."

"Oh?" Luciano upturned his brows and blinked his eyes in faux innocence, his body responding to Bull's hands and presence as easily as taking a breath. "Do tell."

"What you need is a new association. Something to focus on when things are looking particularly grim. A little secret."

"A secret?" Luciano challenged lustily, appearing to innocently stretch his spine but only succeeding in pressing his groin shamelessly against his lover's. "What sort of secret might relieve my tensions in this room?"

A low growl escaped Bull's throat, followed by a husky laugh. "Something tells me you had this all planned, Kadan."

Luciano flashed a boyish smirk. "I've been with you long enough to know that there is a _very_ strong possibility that whenever we visit a new place, sex will undoubtedly ensue. Like marking territory."

"Marking territory, hmm?" Bull nuzzled the Inquisitor's neck, breathing deep against his nape. Luciano shuddered, bending into him, the desire to submit already surging through him like hot liquid. "Does that turn you on?"

" _Oooh_ , yes," Luciano chuckled, allowing Bull to hoist him up and sit him on the table. He heard Bull hastily pushing the maps and papers aside to make room for them. "You once told me you named yourself The Iron Bull so that you would sound more like a _weapon_ than a person. That turns you on in a way, doesn't it?"

Bull chuckled against the fair skin of Luciano's neck, licking along his artery. He left a stripe from his neck to the dip just behind his ear. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't, at least sometimes." he answered in a low voice.

"Well, the way you handle me… The way you take me… It's animalistic. Like I'm being hunted by a meticulous beast, who wants to devour me whole. _That_ turns me on." He laughed through his nose. "Among other things."

"Damn, that's turning _me_ on," Bull murmured, giving Luciano's neck a firm bite. Luciano gasped gratefully. Bull pressed a hand to Luciano's cheek, gently guiding him onto his back on the table. "Enough talking now, pet. This beast is going to enjoy eating his prey."

Luciano bit down on his lip to prevent a slew of lewd pleas, adhering to Bull's request for silence. Bull grabbed the Inquisitor's wrists in one hand and pulled his arms up over his head, pinning them to the table. With his free hand he unbuttoned Luciano's jacket with the speed and finesse of a professional clothes-shedder - if there was such a thing - exposing Luciano's chest and stomach. He ran a rough hand down the length of the Elf's slender body, grunting in approval.

"Such smooth, beautiful skin. Such a shame I'll have to mark it up with bites."

Luciano shivered in anticipation; Bull yanked him further onto the table, leaning over him to kiss him hard on the lips. Luciano kissed him back earnestly, moaning his need into the Tal-Vashoth's mouth, bowing his spine to eagerly press into Bull's hard body. Lingering thoughts of the meetings he and his advisers would soon have in this room spurred him on, both an embarrassing thought and a tantalizing one; such a naughty, dirty act they were committing, a secret known only to them. It was thrilling - as any encounter with Bull tended to be - but so much more than that, a special mark they were leaving in such an unpleasant place.

Bull's teeth grazed Luciano's chest, planting firm bites around his nipples, peppering his chest with rose-tinted half-moons. He teased him by ghosting his breath over the firm pink nubs but never committing, pulling his wrists higher to prevent Luciano from cheating and bowing into him.

With a sudden jerk, Bull pulled Luciano up into a sitting position. His free hand worked to remove Luciano's trousers and small clothes with the same level of talent and finesse as before, landing them in a pile of blue and tan cloth at their feet. He loosened a scarf from his belt before turning Luciano around and wrenching his arms behind his back, tying the Elf's wrists smartly together at his lower back. Bull bent Luciano forward, pressing his chest hard against the table. Luciano let a yearning groan slip past his lips.

"You're only in charge in this room when _I'm_ not in it," Bull growled. From his pinned, powerless position, Luciano could hear Bull rustling impatiently with his own breeches, and though he couldn't see, he _knew_ the sound of the Qunari unsheathing his cock and running a hand up and down the length in preparation. "Look at the Inquisitor now." Bull ran his hand over Luciano's ass, fingertips pressing hard into the pale flesh, brushing his thumb teasingly over the Elf's twitching entrance. Luciano whimpered, his own cock pressed into the table, leaking and throbbing, sadly untouched.

" _Maker_ Bull, please… please…"

"Please what?" Bull prompted, continuing to probe Luciano's pucker. "Do you want me to fill you? Touch you?"

" _Both_ ," Luciano moaned breathlessly.

"So greedy, Kadan," Bull chastised with a chuckle. He leaned over the Elf's svelte figure to press kisses and bites to his back, wet tongue rolling up his spine. "Say it clearly. Tell me what you want."

" _Haah…_ " Luciano squirmed under Bull's weight, a surge of heat spreading and coiling in his belly. Bull's voice drove needles of desire through his body, lighting him on fire from the inside, incinerating his inhibitions. "Andraste's _tits,_ Bull _…_ Bull, I want you to fuck me… I want your cock deep inside… please…"

Bull spread Luciano's ass and pressed his thick member against his hole. Luciano's mind whirled with the thought of the sensation to come, a familiar terrifying thrill reemerging. "What's that? Speak up, Kadan."

"I - I want you to-"

Luciano was abruptly silenced as Bull thrust the first few inches of his cock into him, his insides stretching to accommodate the hard, hot intruding length. Gasping, voice stuck just at the back of his throat, Luciano felt tears squeeze just behind his eyelashes. The pain was incredible, an off-key song boring into his brain, cutting into him like scorching knives. His fingers fought to find some manner of anchorage, but found only their own palms, fingernails digging deep into flesh. His inner walls were burning, clenching hard around Bull's thick girth to either expel him or invite him further inside, Luciano wasn't sure. He wasn't sure he could remember his own name.

"B-bull- _Auuh… nnhgg…_ "

"Shit," Bull breathed deeply through his nose, letting it out slow. "So damn _tight_." He clapped a hand against Luciano's ass, drawing a gasping whimper from his Elf. Luciano tried to reposition himself but only succeeded in sinking Bull more deeply into him, his insides screaming in pain. This wasn't the first time Bull had gone in dry, and it likely wouldn't be the last; too often they fornicated spontaneously, sex oils left behind in Luciano's quarters. Even with oils at their disposal, Bull liked it dry. Luciano did too, if he was being honest with himself. The pain was part of the experience. It gave way to an entirely new feeling, one that coiled his stomach like a spring-trap and had tears streaming down his cheeks by the time he found release amongst the muddy plane of voracious desire.

Bull gave Luciano no time to find his bearings. The war table rocked as Bull pushed in completely, causing Luciano to cry out, wrists straining against the scarf. The word was there, perched at the back of his tongue, but Luciano bit it back. It was enough that it was there. He didn't want Bull to stop.

"F-fuc- Bu-ull- _ahh_.. _haaAHH_ -"

"Not too loud, Kadan," Bull reminded, thrusting back into Luciano with added force. Luciano pressed his forehead against the table's surface, clenching his teeth together so hard he worried they might shatter. "Josephine could come back at any moment, you don't want her to hear you and wander in, do you?" He grabbed Luciano's bound wrists in one hand. "Or maybe you do? We got lucky that first time, but maybe you _want_ someone to see you like this? Being fucked raw. Unraveled, begging… _Lewd_..." Bull pulled Luciano up and against him, the sudden jerk fully seating him inside the mage's convulsing depths. Luciano issued a broken moan, eyes clouded with tears.

Bull began fucking him in earnest, a hand at his chest as he bobbed the Elf up and down his length. Luciano tossed his head back, digging the back of his head into Bull's massive shoulder. Bull absently kissed and nipped whatever bits of Luciano's face and neck he was granted access to, grunting savagely in the Elf's ear.

Before Luciano realized what was happening, he was being lowered back onto the table and flipped onto his back. His arms crushed beneath him, Luciano cried out in pain when Bull withdrew from him, the sudden absence of the Qunari's cock leaving him stinging and throbbing.

"Bu-bull…" Luciano's voice sounded foreign to his own ear, broken and pleading, as though he were asking to be put out of some nameless misery. "Please…"

"Shhhh," Bull grabbed Luciano's thighs and pulled them apart, kneeling down and yanking Luciano closer to the edge of the table. He set Luciano's legs on his horns, bent at the knees, spreading the mage's ass cheeks with his thumbs. "This beast wants to eat his kill."

A hot, seeking tongue pushed into Luciano's aching hole. Luciano felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He hooked his legs tightly around Bull's horns, driving that thick tongue deeper, the slick caresses soothing his ravaged insides. Luciano would have given anything to be able to touch his tragically ignored cock; his arousal was building up with a fierce tenacity, threatening to swallow him whole.

" _Maker_ ," Luciano gasped, arching his back. For several minutes Bull's expert tongue swirled within him, coiling that spring ever-tighter, reducing Luciano to a heaving, sobbing mess. The Inquisitor felt his cock twitch with the warning of a release, not enough to finish, too much to cope. "Bull… _ahhh…_ I need you- _fuck_ … N-need you… to…. _guuhh_ … oh, _please_ …"

Bull lifted his head only minimally, tilting Luciano's hips up as the Elf's knees followed the inevitable pull of the horns. "You _know_ you're not allowed to cum until I say you can," Bull reminded, licking his lips. "And I say you're not allowed to cum until we break this table in half."

Trembling with anticipation, Luciano hazily felt his legs being lowered and his body turned yet again, twisted on his side as Bull planted a knee onto the table and held tight to Luciano's thigh, hooking the Elf's leg over his shoulder. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance, teasingly pressing against the quivering hole, his thick arousal beaded at the tip with pre-cum.

"You're going to take all of my cock, pet. I'm going to fuck you until I fill you up with my cum. After that, I'm going to eat you."

Luciano's hazy gaze followed along his own heaving, thin body until he reached the spot where he and Bull were soon to be connected, his limbs numb and trembling. Bull jutted forward, squeezing the first inch of the mushroom head of his cock into Luciano's aching pucker. A gasp caught in Luciano's throat, a beautiful wince of pain rippling over his fair features.

"Beg the beast to spare you, and I might consider it," Bull growled. Luciano's mind was a glorious mess of incoherence, so much so that he nearly believed his lover's guttural threat.

"P-please… don't eat me… aa _AHH_!"

Another inch pushed in, Luciano's raw inner walls screaming in protest. Tears dribbled down Luciano's cheeks, dripping from his chin and tapping the table like hesitant rainfall.

"I'm _hungry_. You're going to have to beg better than that."

" _Haah_ … Please don't eat m-me, I'll do anything…!"

Bull slapped Luciano's thigh, earning a lusty whimper. "I could use a sex slave," the Qunari rumbled, leaving another stinging slap on Luciano's pale skin which was beginning to blossom rose. "I'll spare you if you promise to let me fuck you whenever I please."

"Y-yes," Luciano gasped, his hole twitching around the head of Bull's patient cock. "I pro- _ahh_ … promise… I'm yours, until the day I die!"

"Good boy," Bull breathed deeply and bucked into Luciano with earnest, bottoming out.

The pain flared strongly - always so much more scorching on the second entry - flooding Luciano's mind with pleasure while simultaneously wracking his body with desire, reveling in Bull's feral thrusts. Luciano moaned and cried mindlessly, carrying on though his voice had long gone hoarse. Bull's thick cock drove deeper, carving his shape into Luciano's body, rubbing rough and raw against his inflamed walls.

"Shit, _Maker_ , shit, _fuck-_ " Bull's fingers dug into Luciano's leg, his pace becoming frantic. Luciano felt the familiar swelling and twitching within him, threatening to unleash a load. A surge of anticipation flowed from Luciano's stomach to his toes, his arousal hitting a peak. Soon. He was so close, and his cock hadn't even been touched. His mind was wiped blank, leaving only the hot, searing feeling of Bull's dick spearing his depths, flesh slapping flesh, massive hands gripping him tightly. If Josephine were to come in, he wouldn't have noticed. Corypheus and his army could knock down the Inquisition's front door and it wouldn't matter. All that mattered was this moment, this feeling, this incredible twist of pleasure and pain that only Bull could give him.

"D-don- _haaHH_ \- _AHH_! Don't stop! Bull, _Maker_ , _DON'T STOP_!"

" _Not a chance_ ," Bull growled, his tone low and terrifyingly voracious.

Luciano couldn't hold out any longer; he hadn't received permission, but the pleasure was becoming a bright burst of sun-fire that was pulling him apart at the seams. His toes curled and he screamed Bull's name, his every muscle locking up with his release, painting the table with ropes of his cum. Bull groaned in appreciation, his own release always sweeter when his Elf was unraveling around him, lost in the throes of ecstasy. Bull sank himself deeply into Luciano and came with a roar, releasing thick spurts of spunk deep inside. Luciano groaned weakly, shivering, savoring the feeling of being filled. Bull didn't withdraw until he had emptied himself entirely, leaving Luciano feeling so full he could swear his stomach was swollen.

As it usually did when they shared particularly intense moments, the atmosphere of the room changed immediately once the afterglow set in. His body still riddled with tremors, Luciano felt large hands gently touching his shoulder and face, a gesture of calm, of love.

"Kadan, are you alright?" Bull's voice was soothing, carefully concerned. Luciano couldn't yet find his voice, so he merely nodded, fighting to win his breath back. Bull's hand slid down the length of Luciano's arm, coming to rest on his wrists. "Do you want to be untied?" Luciano nodded again, a little more listlessly. Bull freed his wrists, and Luciano's shoulders screamed in pain as his arms dropped against the table. As they both breathed in time, Bull used the scarf to gently wipe Luciano's tears, cleaning him up. "I expect you might need some help getting up," Bull continued, and Luciano nodded a third time, finally opening his lips to speak. His voice was gritty and tired.

"You'll… hold me, won't you?"

"Of course," Bull answered in a whisper, sitting up on the edge of the table and carefully helping Luciano off of the table and into his lap. Luciano lay limply against him, Bull caressing his back with calloused hands. Luciano shut his eyes and hummed his appreciation. His body ached badly in the aftermath, but it was a satisfying hurt. He was sure he was bleeding, he knew well enough the risks of a dry fuck, but healing could come later when he was better suited to cast a spell. After a moment of comfortable silence, absorbed in their embrace, Luciano cleared his sore throat.

"How obvious would it be if you carried me out of here and to my chambers?" the Inquisitor asked with a weak laugh.

"About as obvious as it can get." Bull answered, amused.

"Cullen will _kill_ us if he finds out."

"He could try, but I think it would all fall apart during the 'talk'. He'd have to admit he knew the dirty, nasty thing that went on in here, and worse, he'd have to _imagine_ it."

Luciano laughed at the thought, groaning when the pain in his ass reminded him not to. "We might survive yet, then."

Bull gently cupped Luciano's face, kissing his forehead. "You sure you're okay, Kadan?"

Luciano smiled sleepily. "I'm wonderful, Bull. Sore, but that's nothing new, is it?" He rested his head on Bull's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Thank you for this. Maybe it started as an excuse to have sex in a daring place, but now that it's happened, I don't think there's any way I can look at this table again and _not_ remember what we did."

Bull laughed through his nose. "Hey, that was always the idea. Well- the sex part was an obvious bonus. But I meant it when I said I wanted to give you a new association. I want you to have at least _one_ reason to smile in this room. Or, you know, get horny."

"Horny is good too," Luciano mused, kissing Bull's shoulder. "But mostly I think it will just make me think of you, and how much you mean to me."

Tangling his fingers in Luciano's hair, Bull pressed a kiss to the crown of the mage's head. "I'll take it," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> As a dog trainer, I am both deeply ashamed and deeply proud that the inspiration for this fic came from... well, dog training. And some of Cole's party banter. Either way, talking about positive associations in class from now on is likely going to feel a little bit dirty.


End file.
